Denril
"It's what we've done in the past that makes today dark, but today we have a chance to make to make a brighter tomorrow." -Denril Denril is a Jedi knight who in his sarrow and anger has devoted his life to defeting the Sith. Loss Growing up on an outer rim planet was ruff, so much so that Denril’s family was ready to give in to the Sith when they came, but they were alone. When the other inhabitants of the system refused to serve all of the major population centers were bombed killing every one other than the six-year-old boy Denril. When the bombes fell the blast scared Denril and blinded his left eye. Rescue After a month of scavenging for food Denril was saved by a group of five Jedi sent to kill the local Sith lord. Along their way the Jedi fed and took in Denril. However the Sith proved to be too powerful and killed four of the Jedi. The last remaining Jedi Kalit Narsho grabbed the the young boy and fled with him on an imperial fighter. Recovery Over the next two years Denril was in and out of surgery, kolto tanks, and physical therapy. As well to make things worse thanks to the war raging about the Galaxy Very few Jedi had the time to talk to him about what had happened, and those that did either didn’t know about his condition, or didn’t care enough to talk to him. And so in the absence of experienced Jedi to make sure he wasn’t focusing on the pain of what had transpired, he did just that and dedicated his life to getting revenge on the Sith and the Empire for his family and his people as a Jedi. How ever even with all this he was still required to every month report to Coruscant for treatment are else sufer extreem pain and degraded function in his implants and other cybernetic parts. Training After his recovery Denril began to train under the masters of the temple, it was during this time that he met one of his good friends Goheer . Many times a few of the masters began to since his anger, but whenever they talked about it with him he’d just repress it deeper inside. One of the primary ways he did this was by focusing on combat, spending entire days practicing. Over the curse of the war this proved to help him. Travels during the Cold War The end of the Great Galactic War and the sacking of Coruscant sent Denril into his first of three Darkside spirals. Caring for him this first time was newly permoted Jedi master Kalit Narsho. Master Narsho took Deril on as his padawan while he searched for missing jedi to take to the new temple on Tython. They rescued many jedi with the aid of an Antarian Ranger by the name of Rushaz. Eventually the three of them unknowingly made it to Denril’s home planet to save a large group of jedi that the local sith lord was using for experiments. The mission ended with tragedy when Denril recognized the sith as one of the apprentices of the Lord that bombed his home and suffered flashburn, the results of which were that he had no memory of the entire mission ever taking place on any level. When he came to master Narsho was dead and Denril was being sent to Tython for further training. As well the council determined that it'd be best if he wasn't told about it until they deemed him ready (if ever). Joining the Order and becoming a padawan As Denril’s training on Tython wound to a close and the Cold war began to heat up, the young Jedi met with Master Cato Hadrix and joined the Order. Not long later Denril was shown the order’s personal starship the patriot. It was at this time Denril was given the honor of serving as the crew’s communications officer. Wit in the next few weeks the young Jedi was introduced to Annasria who took him on as her padawan. Category:Jedi Category:Player Character Category:Republic Category:Human Category:Cyborg